


Jack

by weak4dweekes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mention of denny - Freeform, Omega Dean, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: Dean Winchester's best friend, Castiel Novak,  is every omega's fantasy. The alpha is tall, handsome, slender, strong, smart, funny, and good with children. Dean is a single parent to his son named Jack. They are struggling while living alone and on minimum wage because of Dean's lack of schooling and crappy job. When he decides to finally reconnect with his best friend, Castiel helps him get back on his feet.It isn't very long before Dean realizes how attatched he is to his best friend, and how much Jack loves Cas. Dean loves Cas too... but because of Castiel's recent divorce and current girlfriend he's afraid to say anything.But he can't keep hiding anymore. Jack deserves to have a father figure. And because of a drunken one-night-stand many years ago, Castiel is Jack's father.((The characters will be OOC. But in the end hopefully all of you will be satisfied.))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey I'm restarting this fic. if you already read it, it'll be much better this time

Today was father's day, 6 year old Jack was getting off the bus and walking into his house. His bright green eyes were all red from crying. He was really hoping his Mom had to work overtime so he could cry alone when he went inside. He took off his bookbag and put it on the floor, then draped his beige coat over the couch and stated at the ugly orange walls of the run down house he lived in. Then he grabbed his lunchbox and pulled out the fruit snacks he didn't eat at school. He honestly tried to eat his feelings away.

Dean did work over time. He had been working at a diner in town as a waiter for as long as he could remember. Auto shops wouldn't take him because he didn't have a degree. Or at least that's what they said, when truly it was because he was an omega. He had started working at the diner since he got pregnant with his son. One of the waitresses got sick so they forced him to take the night shift which lasted until six in the morning though he also had to work the next day so there was no way he was going home so he took a break to call the kne person he knew would watch Jack. He called his best friend and deep crush, Cas. He bounced on his feet as he waited for him to pick up.

Castiel Novak was known for being lousy at answering his phone, but eventually he did. He smiled since it was Dean, his best friend. They hadn't hung out in a while. Ever since he found his wife cheating on him and he broke down... "Hey!!!"

"Hey Cas. Are you busy tonight? I need a big big favor..."

"If crying and drinking isn't busy... uhm. I can cancel those plans," he chuckled and stood up off the couch he was laying on. "What do you need?" He paced in his living room. He was hoping Dean wouldn't actually need to come over... he was still in the process of throwing out his exes things that she didn't pick up.

Her name was Anna. She was all long legs and red hair. She cheated on him with an alpha that was bigger, stronger, apparently hotter and could fuck better. It made Cas feel worthless. And he was really depressed over it. But she didn't come get her things... He didnt have the heart to throw it all away either. They'd only been married 3 years but he had been in love with her. 

"The waitress that was supposed to take over for me got sick so they are making me work tonight nor are they giving me off tomorrow. Can you spend the night at my house to watch Jack? You can bring him by for supper and I'll give you my key, but I need someone there to feed him in the morning and get him on the bus. Please. I don't trust anyone else. I think he already got off the bus and is home alone..."

"I'd be more than happy to help. I'll go over there asap. But we need to hang out again, I miss you." He had a genuine smile on his face.

"I miss you too, Cas, but I have to work if I want to run the heater this winter..." he said a bit sadly then cleared his throat. "When I get home tomorrow evening we can have a movie night yeah?"

"No. You need sleep. When are you off next? Whenever that may be, we can catch up... I've worked at the same office all my life so my schedule is very flexible."

Dean chuckled softly. "I'll get back to you on that."

"Okay. I'll see you later man, I just hope Jack hasn't forgotten who I am."

"He hasn't. He asks for you often. You're his favorite person. Bring him here so I can eat supper with you both before my next shift starts. They owe me a supper."

"Yes sir! I'll see you later." He hung up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his hair for the first time in atleast a week. He was still really depressed. But this was a good opportunity. His best friend and his best friends son made him happy. Every Friday night they used to watch movies... that hasn't happened in a while however.

Dean went back to work but asked his boss if he could eat with Jack and Cas when they got here. His boss wasn't the nicest lady. She just looked at him, obviously stressed based on the creases on her forehead. "10 minutes. We don't have enough workers as it is, Melanie didn't just call out tonight either... She quit. So you might have to keep working a double shift. I'm sorry. This place is a bitch when busy. Diner by day, bar by night. And since it's so popular I don't understand why we can't hire new people!"

He sighed softly and rubbed his face but nodded. "I can't keep working doubles. I know I need to for bills but I have a kid. You don't give me days off anymore because of the lack of people. I can't work nights too. I'll work tonight and tomorrow but I either need the next day off or to be allowed to come in later. I've been a loyal employee for 7 years and never asked for a break since I came back from maternity leave.."

"You can be off Thursday, alright? Till then I'm gonna work you like a dog cause' you're the best damn worker I got. Good with people and you also take your job seriously. I'm thankful for you and I'm sorry I've been overworking you but I'm really relying on you, kid." Anyone under the age of 30 was a kid to her. She was in her mind 50's and had a very southern accent no-one bothered her. No-one complained since she was so slammed. Everyone appreciated Mrs.Mildred with the white curly hair. She was the sweetest old lady unless she was stressed, like now. So she immediately felt horrible for lighting Dean up and raising her voice. She needed a break herself.

He nodded and smied some. “Thank you, ma’am. I appreciate it.”

She nodded and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashbacks replayed in Castiel's mind as he walked up the driveway to Dean's house. Nights where they sat outside, drank, played games, acted like animals. There were bonfires and such. They were just crazy teenagers having a good time without a care in the world. They'd been best friends since 6th grade. Nothing would ever change their bond. Even when Cas found out Dean was pregnant, he was fully supportive and vowed to help whenever it was needed. He felt really bad for them though.  They were poor, without a father... the guy must of been a dead beat somewhere. Cas didn't even know his name. He felt like he recently hadn't been keeping his promise of helping. But the second he walked up to the house, everything changed.

"I'm gonna help my best friend again," he mumbled to himself. "I don't need a woman to keep me sane." He knocked on the door.

Jack wiped his face and went to open the door and grinned when he saw it was him. “Mr. Cas!”

He couldn't help but smile back and curl his knuckles into a fist to bump the little boy's. He was trying so hard to be 'cool' and 'hip.'  "Hey Jackie!!" He trailed off when he saw how red the boy's eyes were and then he knelt down. "What's wrong?"

Jack’s smile fell and he looked down at his hands. “T-Today is father’s day... I don’t have one of those... and people make fun of me for it."

"Hmph." He decided to pick the little boy up and took him to the kitchen and sat him on the counter. "Not everyone needs a dad. You're lucky. You have a really strong and amazing mom. He doesn't sleep around and always puts you first, that's so great! I know you don't know what one of those means, but trust me. You have the strongest mother I've ever met in my entire life." He backed up to grab a bag of goldfish just for a snack.

“But he is always working. Always. He is never home but when he is he sleeps..”

He sighed, "I know. But it's really hard to keep the house and keep food and heat for you two... especially on a minimum wage job. He doesn't have a very good education so he could actually have you and try. Cut him some slack, please... he's really trying for you buddy."

He nodded and wiped his eyes. “Why are you here when mommy isn’t home?”

"I'm babysitting!!!" He was excited.

"For how long? I miss mom..."

Cas bit his lip. "Uhm. Tonight.  Tomorrow... We can go have dinner with mommy tonight."

“Okay... can we play twister? I've heard you're good at it!" Jack grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm horrible at it buddy." He smirked and ruffled his hair but went to get the game out of the closet.

《¤》

 

Dean was having a hard time at work already only an hour after his normal shift he was starting to get tired.  There was a group of alphas that came in to eat and weren’t hesitant to be grabby with him.

 

"Hey sugarlips?" One yelled and another catcalled. They looked about 40. Like a biker gang. 

 

Dean turned around, scared but annoyed. "Yes?"

 

"Can you and your pretty ass fetch me a drink? My name is Russel." He winked one of his shit colored eyes.

 

"Me and my pretty ass can get you a beer. Nothing more." He quickly left to take care of it.

 

Their animal like activity, touching omegas, making a scene, holding up the best waiter, it made a lot of customers mad. Most weren't even getting any service because of how crowded the place was. Dean got them the beer then was basically running to serve everyone else. Aidan and Briette were helping, but the guys were bothering them too. Especially Briette, who was obviously about to go into heat. Dean made her go take a break and he worked twice as hard.

 

Things calmed down in the diner as the rush our crowd left. Somehow everything went back to those guys however. They were almost purposefully trying to piss Dean off. Complaining about perfectly wrong orders and wanting refills of drinks that weren't out. Dean was barely holding it together but he did manage. He refillsd the drinks and brought back the orders

 

Russel asked for the bill once they were done having their bit of fun. Dean  nodded and gave them a bill that was about 15 dollars more expensive due to all of the refills. Between the five huge men it was a fair price but there was a manipulation plan. "Excuse me, hot waitress?" Dean didn’t look up from where he was collecting dishes from another table two down from theirs. Russel got up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Babe, we don't have enough money to settle this tab.. how bout a little fun in the bathroom to make it all better?"

 

“You or one of your friends better run on home to grab the rest or you can talk to the manager about possibly doing some dishes to work off the rest.” He smiled at him then walked off towards the kitchen.

  
"Or, since you didn't even give us half the drinks we ordered," Russ grabbed his wrist in a pretty threatening manner. "You let us play with you. And then you can pay it yourself?"

He yanked his wrist away. “No!!"

By then one of his guys were behind Dean and reached to grab his wallet out of his apron. He snatched it out but then felt a hard fist crack the side of his face. He looked over and saw a man with dark hair and a kid beside him that looked just like him. Dean quickly took his wallet back then moved to pick up Jack gently. The boy nuzzled his mother's neck, loving the feeling of being comforted.

The meal(s) on the table remained unpaid for and the men scurried away. Jack clung to his mother happily. Cas moved to grab the bill off the table. $42.89. He paid for it himself just so Dean wouldn't get in trouble.

Dean rubbed Jack' back gently while looking at Cas. “You didn’t have to pay."

"It's the least I could do," he whispered.  "I haven't exactly been here lately."

“It’s fine Cas. You’ve been going through stuff... I really have missed you however. It's good to see you." He smiled as he bounced Jack on his hip.

"I've been very selfish however. But anyways, jack... was really upset when i got to the house." He looked at Jack and met his eyes, smiling because the green emeralds matched the ones of Dean.  "Buddy, please tell your mommy what you told me."

Jack went back to hiding his face and didn't say anything.

Dean frowned and looked at Jack. “What happened baby?”

He was about to speak when Mildred peaked in. "10 minutes!"

Jack felt discouraged so he chsnged the subject. "I'm hungry momma."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean made them all sandwiches and paid his boss for it in advance. Cas did butt in and took care of it instead, and Dean pretty much threw himself on Cas and hugged him. "Thank you so much already."

Cas hugged back tightly and whispered a "you're welcome." He pulled away and pulled the chair out for him and chuckled when he looked over to see Jack already stuffing his face. 

Dean sat down to eat and looked at Jack. “Im sorry it’s not a lot, buddy."

The boy looked up, "I'm happy I see you!"

Dean smiled at him and distracted himself from tearing up by eating. After a bit of eating in silence Cas cleared his throat. "Hey dean.."

He looked at him. “Yeah?”

"Maybe you should go back to school and get a better job? This place looks like it's tearing you up."

“I don’t even have a highschool diploma or GED. This is the best I’ll find. I'm a loser."

"You can get a highschool degree online and then go to college." Cas was trying to give options, he hated seeing Dean so stressed.

“Can’t afford it."

Cas sighed. "I can. Friends help each other and I owe you big time."

“Im not letting you pay for my schooling."

"Well why Not? I have a good job, and more money than what I know to do with. I'm really lonely and I wanna help."

“Why would you want to pay for me?”

"Because I want to. Hey, I'm just offering, man."

“I have Jack... I don't have time." Dean looked down and then got up to start cleaning again. “And college plus work would mean leaving him alone a lot."

"Simple fix, buddy. Quit work."

It actually pained Dean that Cas called him buddy. "I just can't."

Jack butted in "mr.cas can keep babysitting!!!"

Dean let out a sigh. He looked at Cas. “I-I know it might be too much but could you? How much would you charge?"

Cas laughed softly, "I wouldn't charge. I'll pick him up on my way home from work and hang out with him for a while.  Feed him and do homework." He paused to look over at the boy and stood up to put his coat on.  He hugged back. "And unless I have a date or something ill keep him overnight and take him to school if you can't come get him."

Dean rushed over and hugged him once again. "Thank you so, so much... I really don't deserve you." Dean was in love with him. His heart fluttered when he looked into his bright eyes.

Cas smiled and hugged back tightly, "you're always welcome... But I won't be free next friday."

"Why?" He finally pulled away from the hug.  

He blushed and looked down. "Her name is Jamie." He was playing with his hands. Yes, he finally found someone to talk to. She was his girlfriend.

Dean nodded, "oh. Okay. I'm happy for you, Cas." He faked a smile and then bit his lip. "As long as she's nice and treats you right... you deserve it... I gotta get back to work." He backed up and ran into the table and winced.

Jack frowned and hugged his mom. "Can I stay with you?"

"No, baby. I have to work. Go back with Cas and I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged back and kissed his boy's head.

"Okay, I love you mom."

"I love you too, jackie."

Cas ended up taking him back home and they did his reading homework. Dean went back to work, really upset. Just talking to people and taking orders had him choked up, especially after he saw a happy couple. He was really jealous. He was in love with Cas.  But he had so many secrets. It's been 6 years, he couldn't tell him...

On his break he found some free online classes that he could take. They followed the actual public school system. It was all free minus that Dean had to buy his own text books. But he couldn't even afford the books so he just stopped looking. He didn't even take his full break since it left him alone with his thoughts. 

He was washing dishes and mumbling to himself. "I'm dumb. Dumb. Dumb... whore... slut... hopeless... p-poor." He had started crying and actually dropped the plate on the floor, shattering it.

When Mildred came in all she saw was the shattered plate. She was furious and started yelling at him, but he couldn't take it. He was so overwhelmed that he started crying. 

"What has gotten into you!? Now you're crying because you messed up? You're a man. Stop crying. And clean up." She left before Dean could explain what happened.  

"Fuckup." He mumbled and wiped his eyes before cleaning up the broken plate. And he called Sam while he finished doing the dishes. He had a very bad history with Sam. Their childhood was an utter disaster. They physically fought all the time, because John made them. Since Dean was an omega, John made Sam beat the hell out of him from time to time. And when it wasn't Sam's turn it was John's and that was much worse. Now despite Sam being an adult, his father had broken him a while ago as well, he could never look or speak to Dean. He was so ashamed of what he did but part of him was disgusted that his brother was an omega...

 

It was close to 10pm. Sam groaned but he answered. He had a past with loaning his brother money and not getting it back. "Dean, what? I can't give you anymore money." It started off as he wanted to help because he felt bad, but he was furious that he wasn't getting his money back.

"I just wanna talk Sammy... I'm sorry. For everything. I'm such a fuck up."

Sam sighed. He had heard it all... Dean used to be an alcoholic. An alcoholic that was in love with his best friend. It resulted in him being a whore. For comfort anyways. Well, until he fell pregnant and then his whole world collapsed.  He had blown all his money on alcohol and dropped out of highschool.  Couldn't get a real job... so he lived out of his brothers pocket for a while.  But then Sammy got tired of him and Cas was busy with his wife. The only reason Dean even tried was because of Jack. Sam tried to take him in, but their dad showed up again. John threatened to kill Sam if he didn't hurt Dean. Male omegas were useless, and that was engraved in Sam's head now.

"Dean you're not a fuckup." That's all he said before he hung up the phone, annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack is his everything. The glue to his pathetic life. He loved that boy. So he showed up to work every single day and worked as hard as he could to keep food on the table and the water running. He even started writing notes and putting them in his lunchbox. _'Love you Jackie!!!_ _Have_ _an_ _amazing_ _day ~ mommy.'_

《¤》

All of the next week, Castiel was getting together everything together for Dean. He set him up with online schooling and as well as actual college entry forms. Textbooks and all. He told Dean they were the same books he uses back In school so he didn't really have to pay, but that was a little white lie. He didn't want Dean to worry. So what, he paid for it all... He owed Dean. He loved his best friend.

All he wanted was Dean to be happy. And Dean's past was rough. Mom died, deadbeat dad, having to take care of his little brother and being forced to grow up. The fact that he presented as an omega didn't help. Just because he was hot he sold himself to people at night so Sam wouldn't go hungry, despite Sam constantly hurting him with threats from their father. He became a prostitute for a while. Dean felt very broken. So he first hid himself away and dove into alcohol. He never went to Cas either, never tried to get help and would never accept the affection the dark haired boy gave him. Just the fact that Castiel cared all those years ago, and still did, made him love him even hopelessly more.

Castiel knew all the potential Dean had. How amazing Dean could be if he didn't have so much holding him down.  He wanted to be a mechanic and he wanted to have a family. He has Jack, now he needs a mate and a better job. Cas really wanted to help him out. He'd do anything for his best _buddy_. And Dean was very thankful for Cas and all he had done, even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted. Dean just wanted to be with Cas, even before jack... He didn't want the money or pity. He wanted love and for Jack to have a father but he was too scared to say it. That was the hardest part of all this; Castiel wasn't just a friend to Dean... And most certainly not to his six year old son, Jack.

Everything seemed to be going well until the day of Castiel's date. He met Jamie at her house and they decided to go ice skating. Cas wanted to date and look around, but the idea of a mate was very scary to him after Anna. He was very afraid of commitment. Mating. Even sex. He helped Jamie get her skates on. He honestly thought she was gorgeous. She smelled wonderful too, definitely an alpha magnet. Her hair was long and blonde. She had big brown eyes. He didn't know much about her personality yet, but he had a feel for her. The only thing that could mess things up was if she wanted sex. He didn't want anything too serious at the moment. They just met.

But he was having a good time with his casual date until he looked over and he saw her. Anna. Sucking off some guys face. He just about fainted. 'Why me?' He whispered. Anna of all people was there! It was a small town after all... His knees got weak just looking at her and he started shaking. She didn't even see him, he saw her... He was still in love with her. His wife... ex wife... She still had his claiming mark. She hadn't gotten it covered up by some other alpha yet. That hurt him. Even if in the beginning she was just a coverup for his dumb crush on a friend, he felt like she was his one and only. When she left he felt free, his old crush came back, but he couldn't give into it. The person he liked would never ever want him. So here he was with a girl, but as a double coverup. His re-surfaced feelings about a friend that shall not be named, and being distraught over his ex-wife.

Jamie kept him steady on his feet. "Castiel? Are you okay?

"Yeah I'm okay. It's cold. Are you ready to go?" Even his voice was breaking. "It's cold and I feel sick."

"But we only just got here... did I do something?"

He shook his head but didn't open his mouth for fear of puking. He quickly got off the ice and then took his skates off. His skin was burning. He ran as fast as he could and got as far away from that place as he could without passing out.

He collapsed on the sidewalk, panting. He ran hid hands through hid hair, thinking everything would be okay but then he just started crying. And he was scared to be alone like this, scared of another alpha coming and taking him for being a 'pussy.' So, he called Dean. He needed to calm down.

Dean was actually asleep on the couch when he called but did wake up to answer. He groaned as he sat up. The couch was really hard. Not something to sleep on, but Jack had taken up the whole little bed they had. He didn't want to disturb his little angel so he just went to the living room. "Cas?"

"I-i-i don't wanna bother you." He paused to try and stop crying. "Y-you... here..." He was on the verge of a panic attack. It was so silly of him to get so upset. She's just a person.

Dean was very confused. "Your house?" He had never really heard Cas cry, and it really broke him to hear it. Yeah, he had a bad day, but he was more than willing to do anything for Cas. Especially after what the man has done for him.

Cas was frustrated because he couldn't get it all out. The panic attack had completely taken over his body.

Dean bit his lip as he waited for an answer. Since he didn't get one he just started talking again. "Okay. I'm on my way. Just let me get Jack."

"Not home," he mumbled and then looked around. He was on the sidewalk next to a gas station.

"Where are you?"

"7-11..." He whimpered.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Dean decided to leave Jack asleep and made sure the door was locked and decided to walk to the place since it was close. When he got There, he couldn't stand what he saw. Cas was laying on the curb crying like a baby. Dean frowned and sat beside him, picking him up off the ground and hugging him. "Castiel, please calm down..." Since Dean was an omega and had so much experience even from a young age, he tried to give off a calming scent. He actually didn't even have to try... His feelings for Castiel worked their own magic. He started purring and whispering to him that everything was going to be okay.

Dean wasn't okay. His life was so messed up, but Cas was gonna be okay... If the only things he did in life were keep Cas and Jack happy, he would die happy.

Cas leaned against him, calming down at the purring. And then he looked up at Dean, smiling ever so slightly. "H-hello." The scent made his heart flutter.

Despite the circumstances, holding Cas so close made him happy. "Talk to me, Cas. What happened?"

Cas shook his head, "Talk about something. Whatever you want. i just want to be held..."  
  


"Well, in that case, I have something important to tell you, Cas. It might not be the best time to do so because you're already upset and we are on the sidewalk next to a gas station...um... I really.. really.."" He wanted to blurt everything out but when Cas looked up and his beautiful blue eyes met deans, he chickened out and tried to think of something else to tell him. He changed the subject. "I'm gonna get evicted... Can't pay the bills and get food and pay for a car all at the same time. Not to mention that I have a hard time saying no when it comes to Jack. I give him everything he wants but that's cost me some bills. But like electricity and everything... That's fine... I'm just short on rent."

Cas jumped up quickly. "I'll pay your rent." It didn't matter how sad he was... He cared so deeply for him.

"I don't want you to pay... I was just letting you know. You already are paying for school till i can get back on my feet. I'm in so much debt from alcohol still. I'm trying to keep Jack from starving. I don't make enough."

Cas shook his head. "You can live with me."

"That's too much! You got me into school, you're watching my kid..."

Cas kept on smiling. "Friends help friends. This is no trouble. Come live with me... how was school?" Just normally talking to Dean made everything okay. They had such a strong connection. Cas _didn't_ like Dean as more than a friend, and even if he did, he wouldn't admit it because he didn't want to ruin anything. He could never admit who the ' _friend who shall not be named_ ' was. He liked him once, when they were young... And then he met Anna and his life changed. He never expressed his old feelings for Dean anyways. So it's not like he was ditching someone and moving on.

He deeply cared about this man. But there was something that haunts him... But he is too shy to bring it up. He remembers having sex with a man. But they were both drunk. And he can't put his finger on exactly who it was. He can remember touching two men that night. Benny Lafitte and Dean Winchester. He remembers cuddling and hugging one and then fucking the other. 7 years later it still bothers him. Not the fact that he could've slept with his best friend, but the fact that he couldn't figure out witch one... He was dating Anna when it happened too... But it tore him to that he couldn't remember the sex that he potentially had with Dean (or Benny.) Even bringing it up would make it awkward. Plus, if it was dean, Dean would've brought it up at some point. They don't hide things from each other, or so Cas thought.

"School is already confusing even on the first day. I remember why I dropped out," he chuckled. "I hate it but I need it... Jack had a good day at school too!"

Cas nodded with a smile. Now that he was calm, he was ready to tell Dean what was wrong. "That's great! Now its my turn ,huh... Okay so... What happened to me tonight...Anna. I ran away. Me and Jamie were skating. We had just gotten there and then I saw Anna and I fell apart... I really like this girl and I want something to come out of it, as long as it's non sexual... But Anna keeps ruining things even if she's just in the back of my mind telling me she loves me when she's fucking someone else." He rubbed his face. "I'm sorry I pulled you out here for no reason. I'll go home. You should too. Don't leave Jack alone for too long..."

"It wasn't for no reason, Cas. I am here for whatever you need."

Cas pulled dean into a hug and whispered a thank you.

Dean muttered an inaudible 'I love you' as he hugged back.

"What was that?" Cas pulled away and asked, still smiling.

"Nothing Cas. Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Cas called Dean, feeling horrible about the night before. He couldn't believe that happened. He needed to apologize to Jamie too. "Dean, please answer," he sighed

It was Dean's day off.  He rolled over and answered. "Hello?"

"I'm really sorry about last night. I was emotional for no reason."

“It’s okay. Come over!" Dean just blurted out. He loved seeing Cas... 

"If you're honestly mad at me I get it.  It was a dick move to just break like that... I feel really bad for it. I took off today because I don't feel very good."

Dean sighed. "It's my day off. I want you to come over. Jack has to go to school later."

Cas hung up and got himself togerher and drove over there. Dean was in his pjs and Jack was still asleep, but he excitedly awaited Castiel's arrival. He showed up like 15 minutes later.  His eyes were red and puffy from crying. 

Dean got up to let him in and hugged him. Cas didn't hug back at first. All night he had been thinking about 3 people. Anna. Jamie. Dean. And his feelings for them.  Past for one. How he was in love with one. And how he was trying to use one to get over one. He felt so dirty for thinking like that. Dean looked up at him worriedly. “Do you want some coffee?”

"Yes please..."

“Go sit.” Dean nodded and went into the kitchen to make them some using a nasty instant coffee cause that’s all he could afford. He came back and set the porcelain cup between Castiel's hands then sat next to him. "I wanted to say thank you for helping me. We can help each other and it's gonna be great."

"Thanks Dean." He looked over at him with a smile

"You're welcome."

Cas turned to the table and carefully picked the cup up and sipped on it. Indeed it was bitter and nasty, but it's the thought that counts. He toughed it out as he sipped it. "There's another thing that's been bothering me..."

“What is it?” Dean drank his own as well, happy just to be sitting by Cas. "I owe you so I'll try to help you with it."

"You can't help. Last week..." He fiddled with hid hands. "When Jack was upset. He got made fun of at school for not having a father. That's why he was upset at the diner."

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Dean frowned some.

"He saw how stressed you were at work. I guess he didn't wanna be a bother. But I just wanted to tell you that. I mean, there's nothing we can do about it. I just thought you'd like to know why he was so upset." Cas didn't like talking about his own problems.  He was very selfless. He loved to help everyone else around him but didn't help himself. 

Dean sighed . “Thank you for telling me Cas... I still owe you for paying for those assholes’ meals."

Cas smiled again. "No big deal. I saved your ass first of all. That guys jaw was hard." He held up his still slightly bruised fist. "But that's what friends are for." Dean set his cup down and took his hand to look over the bruises, feeling awful. Cas spoke up again when he saw Dean starting to get upset. "But it doesn't even hurt."

“You sure?”

"Yes of course. And I have an idea! We should move L.A. Buy you a fake diploma. Get 700 cats. And you should get a mate while we are being spontaneous." Cas only brought up that whole thing for the last part. He hated seeing Dean alone.

“I don’t need a mate if I have my bestest friend in the whole world..." Dean felt like Cas was trying to get rid of him.

Cas sighed. "Jack needs a father."

"Why? He has me... He is just fine with me."

"No he's not. You're always gone and he gets picked on. I mean, he's got me if he ever needs me, but I'm not what he wants."

Dean looked down some. “Im trying my best."

Cas smiled and gently grabbed Dean's hand. "Look at me... I know you're trying and that's all that matters... I just think you'd be better off if you found his father or started dating."

Dean happily took his hand. “You just said I’m never home and always working. How do you plan on me to start dating? Plus I’m not interested in most guys here..."

"I don't know. Once you finally stabilize yourself try to get out in the world." He pulled his hand away and caught an attitude.

"I am fine!" Dean protested.

"No, Dean. You're not." Cas stood up to go rinse his empty cup out in the sink. "You're about to get evicted from this shitty apartment. You're overworking yourself to try and pay for rent, food, and creditcard debt from when you fell into alcohol.  You're the one that dropped out and stopped caring. You let yourself fall.  I'm doing everything in my power to bring you back up. I'm trying to help you. Honestly if you got a mate instead of sleeping around you wouldn't have Jack nor have extra bills. And the fact that you're an omega doesn't help anything."

Dean looked at him shocked. “You don’t get to say stuff like that to me. You of all people!" He didn't sleep around after Jack... He knew who Jack's father is.

"But maybe it's what you need to hear...The harsh truth." He immediately felt bad and softened his tone, taking a step closer to him. "I know you're having a rough time. And I'm trying to help, I see how hard you're trying too. So move in with me until you graduate and get everything squared away. Once life becomes semi normal again then you can go make yourself happy."

“Im already burdening you enough. You’re watching my kid... you’re paying for my school..” Dean tried to get closer to him again, his heart beating hard in his chest.

"You're not a burden. Actually more of a blessing.  We can reconnect while you get back on your feet."

“Are you sure? Like absolutely sure?” Dean whispered, biting at his lip softly.

Cas backed up, getting uncomfortable.  He could smell Dean. The sweet pheromones he was giving off... and he wanted to pounce on his best friend. He wanted to show him that he was loved.  "Im sure." 

Dean grinned and quickly engulfed Cas in his arms, happily, and innocently. Cas hugged back with a big smile."Thanks for having me over, but I need to get going."

Dean looked at him, directly in the eyes.  "How come?"

"I have to go apologize to Jamie."

Dean didn't realize it but he had started whimpering at the mention of her name. “Won’t she be upset when you finally bring her home and she finds an omega and a kid staying with an alpha?"

"No. Because you're like a brother to me." Cas pretty much spit that out. It was a giveaway that he was nervous.

Dean backed away, still smiling even if that really hurt his feelings. "Well, I'll stay in my room when she comes." He winked.

Cas growled under his breath. "I'm not looking for sex. Not for a while. I don't want a mate yet. I can't stand intimacy. Yet."

“I know, Cas. I was getting back at you for calling me a whore."

"I didn't call you a whore."

"You implied it."

Cas huffed. "Okay. I'm gonna go. See ya Dean." He tried to hug him again. But Dean nuzzled his neck and he got uncomfortable again... Cas let him for a bit but then he broke away and scurried off. Dean got Jack up and readied him for school. He cried softly to himself, thinking he was getting too close too fast. He wanted Cas so bad. But he couldn't ruin it. If he confessed and then Cas didn't like him back, he wouldn't have anywhere to live.

《¤A week later ¤》

Since it was a Sunday morning, Jack woke up pretty late. But he had his routine. He went to brush his teeth and then he stripped down and ran out to Dean.  "Mommy mommyyy mommyyy!!!!"

He got up from the couch to pick him up. “What are you doing running around naked, boy?”

"Its bath time!!"

Dean grinned. "Lets go~"

Jack happily clung to his mother. And then sat in the basin as Dean sat on the edge and ran the water. The Little boy happily splashed around.  This was one of those times where he was genuinely happy. His mother home and they were spending time together. He didn't have anyone else. Well, Mr.Cas sometimes. But no real friends at school.  The stereotype about omegas was all anyone cared about. Even in first grade Jack was known as the son of a single omega. A whore.  That's how the teachers and students knew him. They couldn't even go to school activities because of the taunting and single father's that try to pounce on Jack's mom. 

Dean smiled happily as he watched his little bundle of joy play in the water amd reached to pet his hair. “Do you like Mr. Cas’ house?”

"Yes. It smells better." The apartment they were in now was a run down dump. It stunk of cat pee from the previous owners but they didn't have enough money to replace the carpet.

"Do you want to live there?"

"Only if you go too..."

"I will."

"Then I want to!!"

Dean would miss this place that he called home for so long, but he couldn't miss the opportunity to get back on his feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas showed up at Jamie's house, chewing on his lips as he rang the doorbell and waited. She sleepily came to the door and opened it then saw him and frowned. Cas tried to reach for her hand but she pulled it away. "Can I please come in...? I wanna talk about the other night."

“You can talk right there." She wouldn't let him any closer.

He sighed. "My ex wife was there and I freaked out." Just saying that made him cringe.

"Is that why you ran away and embarassed me?" She looked up at him, tucking her long hair behind her ears.

"Yeah... Jamie I really like you. Last night was just really bad."

“I want to meet your friend. You always talking about him." Eventhough they've only had 1 1/2 dates, Cas only ever talked about the good parts of his life. Work and hanging out with Dean.  He had never talked to Jamie about the past 3 years... Nothing about his ex.

But Cas went on. "Dean. He's been my best friend since we were in 6th grade. He's like my brother. And his son is so cute... "

“I wanna meet him."

"Okay. You can meet him... He's going through a rough time too and he might live with me for a while."

“With his kid?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah! His name is Jack."

“So I’ll never be allowed over..."

"What do you mean? It's my house and you'll be allowed over whenever I'm there. It'll be alright. Plus, Dean is an omega. I'm trying to protect him since he's unmated. And everyone tries to touch him." Cas was just smiling, proudly, hoping Jamie would admire him for protecting his omega best friend.

She grew suspicious. "How? How does that work? An unmated omega living with an alpha... and you two aren't together..." She was confused and slightly mad.

"We were friends before we presented. I'd never do anything with him anyways. Like I said before, he's my brother from another mother." Cas chuckled softly. 

Over the next 6 months Dean had passed highschool and moved in with Cas full time. Dean was working as a mechanic and got a pretty decent pay. His life was coming together. All he needed now was a house of his own... and Jack's father.

Cas was so proud of him for trying, but at the same time he felt like Dean was smothering him. He had gotten a lot closer to Jamie. He didn't want her to feel threatened by Dean's presence. She hates having another omega in the house. She wanted all of Castiel's attention.

"Cas?" Jamie asked as she sat on the couch with her boyfriend. She was nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you please make Dean leave when he goes into heat? It makes me uncomfortable..."

Cas frowned. He didn't want to invonvience anyone, especially Jamie.  But what did he want more? His best friend to be Okay or a girlfriend.  The answer was obvious. It was Dean, and he didn't want to kick Dean out... 

"Okay darling." He was snuggled up to his girlfriend, watching a movie. He kissed her head to get her attention. She looked up at him, smiling softly and then leaned in to kiss him gently. She was ready to take it a step further. And now, so was Cas. He had been afraid of hurting her or freaking out. Dean was on his mind a lot more now for some reason. He really only wanted to have sex with her as a distraction. If it was good enough maybe he wouldn't have his heart set on his friend anymore. He deepened the kiss after a minute. She leaned against him more to relieve the strain on her neck, but opened her mouth and let his tongue in. She was blushing as he licked into her mouth and held her hand because he wasn't sure what to do with his hands.

Eventually one of his hands ended up on her thigh. She grabbed it and pulled it towards her crotch. Cas pulled away and looked at her with wide eyes. He could faintly smell slick and it was getting to him. "Are you ready for this, Jamie?" He asked softly and ran a hand through her hair.

“Been ready, just didn’t want to peruse you till you were ready too."

He nodded and kissed her again, and let his one arm hold her up while the other hand rested between her legs. She reached to start unbuttoning his shirt while kissing back. His hand found its way under her skirt and he gently rubbed her through her underwear. She made soft noises into the kiss as she pulled his shirt completely off. He pulled his mouth away, but kept his hand under her skirt, hooking into her underwear and slowly rubbing with one finger. 

"C-c...." She was about to moan.

Just then there was footsteps running down the hallway thay neither of them noticed. "Hey Ca-! OH!" Dean froze up when he saw them.  But he just started at Castiel and his toned torso. He should've turned around and walked away but he just started at Castiel's chest... and abdomen, eyes tracing down to his hip bones... His cheeks were starting to get red.

Cas looked away from Jamie and then to Dean, almost growling. He was mad that they were interupted but then he saw the panic on Dean's face and he calmed down and got up. "Yeah?" He made sure Jamie was covered up and he went over to Dean and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was still shirtless.  Jamie was furious that he was being so tender and gentle to Dean because 5 seconds ago he was about to fuck her.

"Jack got sick... can I give him a bath and maybe borrow a bucket from under the sink?" Dean's mouth was really dry.

Cas frowned and moved to get some wash cloths and wet them. "Oh yes of course, Dean. Poor Jackie..." He got the bucket as well. "When he's done, give him a bubble bath. What else can I do for you?" 

Dean reached to pull Cas into a hug. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry for interupting you. I wont ask anymore from you." Just then, Castiel's  phone beeped. He stepped away from Dean's hug and pulled it out of his back pocket and saw it was from Jamie. 'He smells like he's going into heat, please make him leave or I'm gonna leave. I feel very out of place with two omegas here. I'm your one and only even if he is just a friend.' Cas looked back up at Dean. Jamie was important to him, surely Dean wouldn't mind going to a hotel for a night. Jamie was watching them from the couch. 

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked softly.

He had both omegas staring at him from different angles and both were in need. He wanted to go help Jack and Dean. But Jamie wanted a fuck. The very flustered Castiel just exploded on the one closer to him. He looked into Dean's beautiful green eyes and then got mad. If he was angry he couldn't feel love for him st the same time, right? "What the fuck man!? You interupt me and then ask me to help care for YOUR sick kid?" He went to check on Jack to make sure it wasn't anything too serious.  "Dean come here!" He kept stern.

Dean came back up with the bucket. "I'm sorry, Cas."

"Okay yes, you're my best friend but now me helping you is reslly interfering with my life." He bit his lip.

“I didn’t ask you to stop what you were doing... I didn't know..." Dean was cowering. 

"But you interrupted. And every time she's here and I ask for some space you interupt. Can you not? You make her uncomfortable. She has no competition. Especially you.  And I already know you don't like me and i don't like you as more than a friend but she doesn't believe me. So please back off." Cas was red and hot. He wanted to calm down and hug Dean, and he wanted to cry. Alphas aren't suposed to break. He acted mean but his eyes gave it away.

Dean looked down to hide how much that comment hurt. “Im sorry..." Cas didn't know how he felt about him. When he looked back up into his eyes he sighed. "Cas you're so trapped... This isn't fair. She's controlling you. You don't mean any of this..."

"Jamie also brought up earlier your scent change. I can smell it too now. You're about to go into heat. So you need to find somewhere else to be. Like quickly."

“Where am I supposed to go? Will you watch Jack for me?"

"I don't know but you need to get out." He was almost growling at him, out of frustration. "I cannot go against her wishes right now or else I'm girlfriendless. Jack isn't even my fucking problem. Or my child, but yep. I'll watch him." He got another text. 'Cas he is pathetic.' Cas started tearing up. "Please leave." 

Dean didn't care that he was getting told to go away, he pulled Cas into his arms. "Calm down please... Why do you keep checking your phone? What's bothering you, Cas? Please?"

The alpha sniffled. "I'll pay for you to go to a hotel tonight..." He mumbled it very softly but then spoke up loud enough for Jamie to hear. "You're gonna ruin my shot with someone I actually like, again."

Dean nodded, realizing what he was doing and playing along. "I'll go. But again?"

Cas gave him a silent thank you and nod. He did like Jamie, but he needed her as a distraction from Dean. Thats all she really was truely. His mind was clouded. He thought he really needed her. Just to save himself for falling harder for the omega that was holding him. "Remember the summer after 8th grade. We were playing truth or dare at a party with Jo And you stole my girlfriend from me. 7 minutes in heaven.  Remember that? And remeber how you were dared to kiss me and because I blushed I got called gay and no-one would even look at me."

“I’m sorry..." Dean went to go pack a small bag of clothes and the one toy he owns before checking his wallet and sighing when there wasn’t enough for a motel. Cas reached back into his pocket and handed Dean three $50 bills. Dean politely declined. He had a different idea. So, he packed an extra blanket and pillow then actually snuck into Cas’ shed in the backyard and locked the door, plus blocked it, in case someone smelled him and tried to get in.

Cas cleaned Jack up and told him his mom had to go to work for the night. He lulled him to sleep and then texted Dean. 'Wherever you are, I'll come get you after she leaves in the morning. I am really sorry. Thank you for cooperating.'   
He finally went back out to Jamie. "He's gone.  I'm so sorry about that. Where were we?"

She smiled and uncovered herself to show she had been playing with herself under the blanket because she was dripping with slick.

"Oh baby girl," he smiled and went over there and pushed her back and dove right on in.

Jamie could tell something wasn t quite right. She was head over heels for Castiel already and she wanted him to herself. She knew he was an amazing person. She was determined to get knocked up by him. Then she would keep him trapped. She wanted Dean gone becauee Dean's son, Jack, looked like Cas. Exactly like him.  She figured it was a case of 'I don't remeber having sex with my friend and oops the baby is secretly his.' She was correct. But Dean was still a threat in her mind. The way Cas looked at Dean made her jealous. They definately had chemistry.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Cas woke up to Jack puking. He ran up there to comfort him. He wiped his face and helped him change into new clothes. "I love you Mr.Cas." The boy smiled. "Can mommy come back?"

"I love you too Jackie. I love ypur mommy too. Yes, he is gonna come back..." And then he cuddled him till he fell asleep again. It obviously upset Jamie. She left a note on the table. _'I really love waking up alone, babe.'_ And she was gone.

He couldn't win. He kicked Dean out to please her. He felt like an asshole. Then he comforted a sick child and she got mad and left. He turned the paper over and something else was on it. _'I_ _should_ _be your main_ _priority_ _. Not a_ _kid_ _that_ _isn't_ _yours.'_

He rubbed his face. Instead of calling her he made breakfast. He ate alone and then set aside a plate for Jack.  He cleaned up the mess what was on the couch ans he called Dean about an hour later. Dean picked up, but he didn't talk first. He was breathing really heavily into the speaker however. His heat took over this morning and he was trying to fuck himself.

"Where are you?"

"S-s-shed." He whimpered out, not even stopping the rhythm he had when fucking himself with a toy.

Cas put his phone down, obvious sadness in his eyes. His alpha instincts started to increase when he heard Dean being loud as he fucked himself on the toy. He did get turned on from the scent but overall he just wanted to protect and comfort. Cas grabbed a plate and threw it in the microeave before he ran out, knocking on the shed door. Dean pulled off of the toy and wrapped himself in a blanket. His whole body was hot and trembling. There was non stop slick running down his legs. He slowly got up and opened the door.

Cas immediately pulled him into a hug, absentmindedly scenting him by pressing his nose to his neck. The gesture made Dean shiver. His body wanted even more becaue an extremely capable alpha that was holding him could knot him. And his mind calmed down because his best friend in the universe was standing here protecting him.

Cas took him inside and sat him down at the table and let him eat the breakfast that he heated back up for him. Dean savored it slowly and got up to wash his hands and then hug Cas again when he was done.

The alpha smiled. "How 'bout you go take a cold bath while I run out and get you some suppressants?" Cas pulled away from his neck and gently rubbed his shoulder and let his hand fall to his forearm and then even furher down to his hand. He squeezed his hand gently, caringly.

Dean nodded.

Cas smiled. "Can I take the blanlet to wash?" He was speaking softly and apologetically.

Dean looked down and saw he was dripping slick all over the floor. He removed the blanket covering him, presenting him naked in front of Cas.  He bent down submissively to clean up the mess of slick. Cas met him on the floor to take the blanket. "Hey." He reached to touch Dean's chin and make him look up. "Don't worry about this, okay?" He took the blanket.

Dean had tears in his eyes. "You're such a good alpha..."

Cas helped him up and walked him to the bathroom. He ran some mildly cold water and got him some soap and shampoo. He set the toy on the edge of the bath just in case. But he also put bubbles in there and dimmed the lights. Before he left he lit a candle by the sink. "Relax Dean. I'll be right back. Jack got sick a few times last night and I found him some Tylenol but he should stay asleep till I get back." He shut the door quietly and went to check on Jack again before leaving. He ran to the drug store to get two packs of condoms and suppresants. The condoms for himself and his lady obciously...

Dean didn't touch the toy. He laid in the cool, refreshing water, very thankful for what Cas was doing. Dean was so emotionally unstable right now. He wanted more from the alpha. But he knows he can't get it. He wanted to be his and he came dangerously close to admitting that on the floor earlier. This was really painful. He was being so tenderly cared for by someone who wouldn't think twice about being romantic with him.

Cas came home and went to go get the blanket out of the washer and switched it to the dryer. He walked to the bathroom and knocked softly. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Cas."

He opened the door and sat on the ledge of the bath and handed Dean a coke and some suppressants, "it's the least I can do. Afyer you finish... Can you get dressed and come back to the kitchen?"

Dean took them quickly and then rinsed himself off. He snuck into he ans Jack's room to get dressed and walked out to the kitchen. He had on jeans and a tight black shirt. The pills were starting to kick in and he felt like his usual self. He was smiling and happily walking down the hallway but frowned when he saw Cas sitting there with his head in his hands. He quietly went over and started purring and rubbing his back, wanting to comfort him.

"Hello, Dean." He said gently, calming at the feeling of an omega purr. "I don't want you to leave. You just can't be here when she is here... And Jack isnt my problem... fuck, I love that kid..."

“Im your problem..?" He wasn t upset. Just asking.

"No you're not. You mean the world to me... I was thinking last night.  After I had sex with her and then she fell asleep...i realized I don't want anyone. I'm happier with just living with my best friend.  Sex was overwhelming. I'm scared.  I dont want her to hate me. And I feel like shit for taking it out on you."

“You’re going to break up with her?" Since Cas wasn't looking at him anymore he smiled as he spoke that statement.

"No... yes...?"

Dean nodded and fiddled his fingers, not knowing what to say.

"...And I don't want to be cheated.  She manipulated me into pushing you away. The people I really love..." He just admitted to Dean that he loved him by accident. Dean smiled at him then moved around to hug him. Cas turned to hug back and then his face turned red "I just realized what I said..."

“You love me." Dean stated.

"U-uhm." Cas was getting really nervous and awkward.

Dean quickly added, “as a friend, I know... Cas. It’s okay. I love you too."

Cas got up.  "I'm gonna go... to bed... I didn't sleep last night."

“Oh. Okay. I have this week off. So I’ll do things around the house."

Cas bleed him off with an, "okay. Cool." Then he left becsuse things got really awkward.

Dean frowned and sighed. “As a friend... Only a friend,” he mumbled to himself. But Cas heard him and turned around.

"Yes only a friend... What do you want from me, Dean? I Try to give you everything but you still want more..." Cas would do absolutely anything for him but his mind was really foggy right now. Mostly because he could still smell Dean's sweet slick... He was focusing on not pouncing and fucking him.

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “When this is over I understand if you want me to leave... I... I love you, Castiel... So much... And I have for a long time... And there's a reason I can't get over you. You're a big part of my life. Not as just my best friend... there's other things. " He was holding himself together pretty well. "This isn't just my heat talking. I want you."

"Yeah. I love you too. You're my best friend... best friends love each other." Cas was really trying to play it off. "I am trying to get somewhere with Jamie.  But I chose my friend over her this morning. I love you. Obviously. I take care of you and your boy all the time. I know my feelings but i am afraid to ruin oir friendship if things go south. Jamie was just like Anna. An initial spark to cover my feelings for you. I know you have it bad with your family. I dont, completely... I would get disowned for having a male omega so I'm desperately trying to get over you but I can't help myself. You're absolutely perfect. But rifht now I can't. I don't know if it's the scent of your heat driving me nuts or thinking about how mad Jamie was this morning... But I just can't right now. Maybe some time in the future.  But don't feel like a second thought because you've always been the reason I did anything. And I'm trying to get over you to protect you."

Dean nodded and took another deep breath before going to the kitchen to try and calm down. He confessed and was straight rejected. It took him a lot to do that. Cas followed him. "Dean... things are just complicated okay? I don't want to be with you and then we don't work well and can't just be friends again. I don't wanna ruin everything we have."

Dean swallowed hard. "W-when are you gonna see her next..?"

"Well I don't think she ever wants to see me again after last night and this morning but at this point I couldn't care less. She made me put you to the side... how is school coming along for you?" He changed the subject.

“Bs.. for now. Highschool was easy but college isn't. But I don't have to do college really. I can just do mg mechanic thing and make a decent living..."

He sighed "You know I can help you right? Quit your job and stay here with Jack when he's not at school. And when im not at work I can help you..."

“I can’t depend on you 100%. What if one day you and some girl/Jamie get really serious? I’d need to move out. You already help me so much. I'm on my feet again.  I have a job with a stable income. I don't _need_ a man to survive..."

"I thought I was getting serious with her till I realized she was controlling me... Dean, I'm so conflicted about you. One minute I'm head over heels in love with you so then I go find someone and get married. They leave me and I realize who I truly do still have feelings for. And then I try  to mask those feelings by dating someone else... And now that she's gone I'm thinking about you. But I'm scared. And what if she comes back and I can't get out in time again? I just admitted my feelings for you but what if I fall for her like I felt I fell for Anna and it's just a cover up? I didn't realize how awful I am till Anna left. I just want the best for you. I don't want anyone to hurt. I don't want to help at you because some bitch told me to. But I also don't want to break someone's heart and have them accusing me of leading them on. I'm not like that.  I'm not a strong alpha."

Dean touched his arm. "Cas you're amazing and I thank you for everything you do for me." Despite how he wanted to scream at Cas about how in love with him he was and thay he really was Jack's father, he didn't want to put all of that on him at once. He didn't need a mate... But he really wanted one. And he really wanted Cas. "Hey I'll make a deal with you.  I'll go stay with a friend till my heat is over. 6 more days. Alright? You have 6 days to decide if you want to break up with Jamie for me or stay with her or some other girl and get over me. Now that we've stated our feelings for each other I feel a bit better. But if you move on I will too. It's only fair. But if I had it my way you would've been my alpha a long time ago." Dean chuckled. "I don't want to fight. If you decide to move on we forget about this and continue to be platonic? Deal?"

Cas nodded. "You're so great... Thank you for understanding. It's a deal. 6 days."

That's how in love with Cas Dean was. He was willing to leave and make Cas happy since he was stable now. But Vas admitting his feelings made it worse.  Dean had butterflies in his stomach. Cas loved him back. Jack could possibly have his father back.

Those next 6 days would be hell.

Cas was so confused. By day 2 he had his mind made up. But he had it made up all along.  Dean was suposed to he his omega. He was going to win him over and make him feel like he was the most precious creature on earth. The whole situation with the others girls was just plain stupid. It made him seem lile an idiotic high schooler.  There was only one thing, or so he thought, that was standing in his way of being with Dean.  He still needed to dump Jamie.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 4 of giving himself space, Cas still hadn't broken up with Jamie. But he had barely talked to her. The past few of his life consisted of working and helping to care for Jack. As well as cooking with Dean. Since he hadn't been talking to her so much, his mind was clear. He had his values in check. So during his lunch break he called her. "Jamie."

She picked up excitedly. "Hey baby how's work?"

"I'm done with you," he whispered.

She was taken aback by what he said. "What!?"

"You changed me and I don't like what I've become. You're a very nice and wonderful girl. But we dont work together." He was sugarcoating that she was manipulating him.

"What exactly happened? What did I do? You've been distant and now you're dumping me and i don't understand how I changed you. Don't do this to me right now... I was just telling my mom how wonderful you are..."

"You made me mean. Made me neglect my family... kick Dean out... "

"This is really about him right now? I can tell he likes you! And he's in heat. You're mine. Not his." Her voice was on the verge of breaking. She was about to cry.

"Point blank; I don't like who I am with you."

"You're breaking up with me for him? The guy whose kid looks exactly like a miniature Castiel Novak? Like exactly like you minus hair and eye color..." She sniffled.

"I'm not going to Dean... just not right now anyways... And It has nothing to do with jack. He's not mine either. And I'm gonna be there for my friend. A guy I've known all my life. I'm not giving that up for a girl I haven't even known a year. "

"But I love you!" She yelled. "But what the fuck ever. Fine. You might wanna talk to your friend about whose kid that is. Make sure he didn't take advantage of you while you were asleep or something to get that kid.. Bye Castiel. Lose my number." She hung up, and walked outside to start screaming.

Cas just rolled his eyes. He would remember if he ever had sex with Dean, surely... He wasn't a heavy sleeper either, so no-one really could take advantage of him while he was asleep. He blocked her number and sat in silence wondering if he did the right thing. On the way home he did shed a few tears. But who did he love more? Dean or Jamie? What about Jack?

Dean and Jack.. for sure.

《¤》

Dean decided to make it up to Cas. He was being a bitch since he moved in so he decided to clean as well as cook dinner. Using the new skills he developed. Cas had just come home and smelled food. So he took his coat and shoes off, and leaned against the doorway. He just watched Dean with a smile, admiring him from afar. Dean was singing as he cooked and slightly dancing which included swaying his hips. He never realized Cas was behind him.

Cas gave himself away when he chuckled softly and spoke up "You're a great dancer."

Dean jumped and turned quickly to look at him. "Why are you creeping?" He laughed some.

Cas was blushing. "I haven't been creeping. I just got here." He was a really bad liar. His whole face was red and he was chewing on his lip.

Dean chuckled softly and grabbed a spoon. "Come taste this to make sure I'm doing it right."

Cas walkes over and tasted it with a grin. "Pretty good... maybe some more pepper?" He smiled and then turned to Jack and sat down at the table with him. He helped him with his homework as he waited for dinner.

The rest of the night was peaceful. Once Dean had put Jack in bed and was about to go to sleep as well, Cas messaged him. _'Come downstairs.'_

Cas had blankets and pillows set up on the couch. He just wanted to cuddle and watch movies again like old times. When Dean walked down he gasped at what he saw but happily ran over and plopped doen on the couch.

"Ace Ventura or Forrest Gump?" Cas grinned as he looked back at him.

"Ace!" Dean smiled and sat down, curring up against the arm of the couch while Cas went and stretched out on the other side. "Back to old times?" He was so ecstatic. Cas chose him over Jamie... Cas must really love him.

Cas put the movie in and then got on the couch on the other end. They were on opposite ends, and they both hated it. Dean took action. He scooted closer to get more pillows and acted like he fell and just so happened to land perfectly against Cas with his head on his shoulder. Cas wrapped his arm around him and held him close. They had never really pulled anything like this. Cas used to always just let him do that and didn't react. But now he was pulling him closer. His heart was pounding and his stomach was weak. His feelings were very clear now.

Cas stopped watching the movie about halfway through. He had just started thinking about what Jamie had said and then he got an idea. Maybe he could reconnect Dean and Jack's father. Just for Jack's sake. Cas knew for sure at this moment that he wanted Dean. He finally realized how much he meant to him... But he still wanted Jack to be happy. He didn't want to be a stereotypical step father to a boy that he believes likes him but could really just be putting up an act to keep people happy... that's what he did. He just put up an act to keep Jamie happy. He really hoped that Jack truly liked him. He really didn't know how Jack felt. He only knew he wanted to be with Dean and Dean didn't want Jack to be fatherless. Even as Cas posing as a father figure, he didn't want to be a fake.

"Hey Dean... uhm, just out of my own curiosity.... who's Jack's father?" He studied Deans face, but tried not to be too intimidating. He saw how much Jack resembled Dean, but also how different they ere. Jack looked a lot like himself. realizing that, his palms grew sweaty and shaky.

Dean looked at him a bit confused then looked down and pulled away, letting Cas's arm fall. "I, uh... I don't know." He actually did remember because out of the two of them he was the least drunk but the memories only came back over flashes of memories. Just enough to know it was Cas. He was planning to tell him when he learned then realized that Cas didn't know what happened nor had he ever showed him anything other than friendly feelings so he figured he shouldn't burden him over it.

"Jamie got mad at me. The only reason I broke up with her apparently is that Jack is mine." He laughed softly. "She's honestly crazy. But I'm sorry I asked. But I finally did break up with her. I love you. Not her. Not Anna. And if Jack was mine I would know. So I wouldn't be mad. But I asked because maybe I could reconnect you two somehow? Make Jack feel better. Like you could make a custody agreement with his real father?"

"Today is about revealing secrets right? We've done it all day."

"Yeah. Well, my turn... I've had sex with a lot of guys. Anna and Jamie are the only girls I've ever touched."

Dean nodded. "Cas... I know. I was one of them."

Cas shook his head quickly. "No You weren't. The closest I came to touching you was at a party like 8 years ago. I made out with you and then fucked Benny. Alpha on alpha. Got rough. But when Anna left me, it was random prostitutes."

"Cas, I was one of them. Nearly seven years ago... last time I had sex actually... first and last.. junior year of high school.. I had to drop out after... you made out with Benny and had sex with me... i've only ever lied about getting laid and helping myself on my heats.. I want a knot so bad."

Cas bit his lip. He knew it was either Benny or Dean. Best sex he had ever had... But now that he knew it was Dean made him feel like shit. If he could've clearly remembered sooner he would've just been with Dean from the beginning. He slowly processed what Dean said but ignored it. "You haven't had sex with anyone else? I was the o-only one?" He knew what that meant but he wasn't going to say it until Dean did first.

"It was a party to celebrate the end of the year. We went together like always. We both got really drunk and nothing was actually going to happen that night until my body decided to go into heat... all alphas in the room were coming towards me and you picked me up and carried me out to my car and drove us as fast as you could before my scent got to you... I was needy and you were horny, both too drunk to the logical thing. Luckily we didn't die because of your drunk driving. We did it in the backseat... my heat actually burned off a lot of the alcohol which is why I remember. You passed out, I dressed you, and brought you home. That was the end of it until..." He looked down.

"Until...?" He looked at him, and his eyes widened. "No."

"Jack is your son, Cas. Not some random guy's. Yours. I never told you because you never liked me the same way and you were with Anna..."

Cas clenched his fists and looked at the ground. "But that party... I was already dating her... this was right before I proposed to her. Dean, you..." He felt his heart contracting and squeezing in his chest. "I cheated on Anna. I got you pregnant... you... y-you never told me. I'm the reason Jack is so sad..." He ran. Out the front door. He didn't want Dean to see him cry. God, he was so happy honestly. To have Dean and Jack, but so frustrated to the point of tears. Frustrated that he was so blind. That he upset Jack. That he never gave Dean a fair chance...

Dean gave him a chance to calm down. He was nervous too, hoping he didn't ruin everything. This was big. Cas was afraid of messing up and being a bad father or mate. 


	9. Chapter 9

Cas had never really thought of Dean as just a friend. It had took him 10 years and huge secrets to realize that. It was all unfair. He was an asshole but at the same time Dean was mentally draining. Maybe if he just rushed back inaide and played a prince charming card everything would be okay... He would sweep Dean off his feet and kiss him and tell him he loved him.  He would be a good alpha and father. Pull Dean out of school and work. Let him be a stay at home mother.  Take care of his every need... maybe he would be happier that way? Expressing his true feelings. No constant reassurance of liking someone else. He wouldn't have to make his heart shut up. He could just be with Dean. He could love him freely and wholeheartedly.

Cas didn't come back for a few hours. He was just sitting outside on the front steps thinking. He was angry at Dean for not telling him but really excited. He loved Jack with all of his heart.  And now he was terrified. He didnt want to be a bad father. He finally got up and went back in. Dean gave him his space for a reason; it was a big announcement. The omega was obviously upset based on the way he was curled up on the couch. Cas walked over and sat on the floor in front of him, criss-cross-applesauce. He reached to gently pet the face of a pouting, sleeping Dean. Never in his whole life had he been so in love with someone.

Dean's green eyes fluttered open, feeling Castiel's warm hands on his face. "You're back... you dont hate me for keeping that secret... You're not abandoning us..."

"I want you. I want you to stay here. I want to love you and show you I love you. I finally want to make you feel special... and I want to make Jack happy. I want him to have a father. I want to be his daddy and I want to mate you."

"I love you." Dean mumbled and reached to pull Cas closer and kiss him lovingly. Cas kissed back soft and laid his hand on Dean's chest and the omega just melted against him. His heart hammering. He wanted to rant about how amazing Castiel was but he didn't. He just kept kissing him till he needed to come up for air. He was very thankful that the alpha he was in love with was finally going to stay and take care of him.

When Dean broke their lips he was blushing and looked down. Cas pet his cheek softly and spoke up. "I ran out... not because of you and Jack. But because I made you feel like you couldn't tell me. Like you were second best.  I made Jack so unhappy. I didn't see most of his firsts... well except his first steps. Those were in my bedroom." He grinned.

"Cas that doesn't matter anymore. And you really didn't miss his firsts. I sent you videos. Hell, I sent you a picture of his first poo in the toddler seat." Dean chuckled softly. "And I haven't been the best mom, you being there to help has been amazing! You were there when I gave birth to him. And it was disgusting. You let me break your hand."

Cas smiled back at him. "I know. I remeber all the videos. But I mean, I wasn't there to be with you. To cry and grow and comfort... half the time I was stuck up Anna's ass and then the other half I was with you. I mean, nothings really changed.  I was there when you had him... Anna got mad at me but I wasn't gonna leave you. And I'm not gonna leave you now. I know I've been an asshole lately..."

Dean shut him up by kissing him, and Cas kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dean deepened it and savored him. They were interupted when Jack walked in however. "Ew~" He had got up because to him being in the bedroom alone was scary.

Cas pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry for being ew buddy." He ruffled his hair.

"You have to get married first. Before you kiss." Jack crossed his arms and puffed up. "So ew."

"Is that so, big guy?"

"Yes. And you have to get married anyways! Moms and dads get married. You're my mom and dad. Boom!!!" He flailed his arms to make it more dramatic.

"We have to date first." Dean butted in. "But you're right.  We didn't do it in your order."

"It's just not fair!" Jack yelled, playfully. "I wanna kiss."

Cas chuckled softly. "Maybe when you're 8."

Jack's eyes widened. "2 years!!!? Daddy when did you first kiss someone?"

Cas looked down and blushed. 1) Happiness from being called Daddy. 2) The memory of his first kiss. "Actually I was playing truth or dare when I was 12... Dean remember?"

Dean looked at him. "Me? When you pecked me on the lips?"

"Yep. You were my first kiss."

Dean couldn't help but keep on smiling. "You weren't my first kiss... but my first time getting laid."

"What does laid means?" Jack asked, cutely confused, buried in childhood innocence.

Cas bit his lip. "It means to tuck someone in bed. They lay down." He looked at Dean for help but Dean only laughed.

Jack rubbed his eyes. "Then I wanna get laid. I'm sleepy."

Dean just about fell off the couch laughing and had to excuse himself to pee. Cas held the laugh in and just took Jack to get his pjs on.  These were the types of memories he was looking forward to for the rest of his life.

Cas went on to mate him and became a great father to Jack. He and Dean had another baby after they got married and her name was Faye. They lived a great life together with little to no issues. Everyone had gotten their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!!!! thank you so much for reading. i really hope this story is better this time around


End file.
